The Holiday
by twilightladies
Summary: Fluffy one shot for those who enjoy a romantic Edward. Edward suprises Bella with a trip to the UK for their wedding anniversary. The last stop on the trip is a visit to Scotland for Alice and Jasper's winter wedding. Rated M for sexy


**A/N – So the amazing S. Meyer owns everything Twilight, I just like to make her characters do dirty things!**

**So this story crept up on me over the Christmas Holidays, I hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Edward, this is too much! I can't believe you've done all this!" I gasp, dropping my bags to the airport floor with a loud thud. I thought the anniversary surprises were over now that we've arrived in Edinburgh, but apparently my loving husband isn't done spoiling me yet.

"Don't be silly, love—of course it's not too much. It's our tenth wedding anniversary and I get to spoil you. Sue me." He closes the gap between us, a mischievous glint in his eyes, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asks.

"Yes, but—"

"And you enjoyed our time in London?"

"Yes, but—"

"And you admit flying first-class was worth it?"

"Yes, but—" Edward places a finger over my lips preventing me from arguing further. Before I can react he leans in, kissing me tenderly. The moment his lips touch mine, his tongue caresses mine, I forget what I'm arguing about.

"For now, no more protests and just enjoy being spoiled. Will you do that for me, please?" Edward whispers.

With my lips still burning from our kiss, I nod my head in silent agreement. Resigning myself to the fact that Edward has, and will always spoil me, I should just learn to enjoy it.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go." Edward chuckles, as he picks up the two heaviest suitcases as if they weigh nothing and walks towards the exit.

I grab the remaining bags and follow him to a limo, whose driver holds a sign reading "Mr & Mrs Cullen". I stop, smirking, as I catch a few ladies' heads turning in Edward's direction. Even after being married for ten years, I still feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Edward is my first and only love, and its times like this that I'm reminded just how fortunate I really am. Surprising me with tickets to London for our anniversary was present enough, but he spoiled rotten the whole time we were there. We flew first class, stayed in the five-star Mayfair Hotel, ate in the finest restaurants, and drank champagne in the best bars. And now, after arriving in Edinburgh for his sister's wedding, he's surprised me with a limo.

Edward reaches the car and is surprised when he finds I'm not right behind him. When he sees that I haven't moved, he tilts his head, eyebrows raised in silent question. I waggle my eyebrows in response and quickly walk to where he's waiting.

I'm anxious to get on the road—I'm excited to see Alice and the city, but also just to get out of this airport. I hate flying—always have and as a result just being in airports makes me nervous. Of course Edward knows about my aversion to flying and was extra attentive on the flight, trying to keep me occupied. His distractions weren't a complete success, which he knew, but it didn't stop him showering me with extra affection. I love him all the more for it. Edinburgh's airport is a lot smaller than I thought it would be, considering its Scotland's capital. But it has provided a nice change, it only took twenty minutes to get through security and collect our luggage!

Edward takes my bags and passes them to the driver. He opens the door for me and follows as I take a seat. I giggle, taking in the inside of the limo—it's decorated for Christmas with twinkling lights and tinsel. It's a nice touch as the airport had very few holiday decorations. With the cold temperatures, icy wind, and grey skies, it's clear that its winter, but I was hoping for it to feel more Christmassy. This Florida girl is a little disappointed—I was hoping to see snow.

As we wait for the car to start moving, Edward opens the mini-fridge. He pulls out a bottle of champagne that's chilled to the perfect temperature. Even though he's been splurging on stuff like this throughout the trip, I'm still amazed. Why wouldn't he have champagne waiting for us? He's planned every little detail perfectly.

"You're spoiling me with all of this. I could get used to it, you know?" I smirk, as he passes me two glasses to hold while he pops the cork.

"To my beautiful wife…thank you for making me the happiest man on earth. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Edward."

We toast and I slide out of my seat towards him. Edward pulls me closer and my body moulds to his. Ever since our first date, when he wrapped his arm around me as he walked me home, I've felt we belonged together. It's like his body was meant for me. And mine for him. My heart swells as I think back over our life together.

"Thank you for all this. I've had a wonderful time." I murmur into his chest. I'm hoping he knows I'm not just talking about this trip, but for all we've been through together.

"You're welcome, love." As his arm tightens around me, I know he understands the meaning in my thanks.

I lean back against Edward as we leave the airport, watching the local sights as the pass us by. "So where's this amazing castle I'm going to fall in love with?"

I'm so excited for this part of the trip. Ever since Alice announced she was going back to her roots and getting married in Scotland, I've been ecstatic to see everything! The country, the history, and the sights are all so magical. Of course, London was amazing and everything I'd hoped for, but I can't wait to see Edinburgh.

"The venue, Dundas Castle, is just outside Edinburgh. We'll see it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, we're not going there now?" I look up at him confused. We're supposed to arrive tonight and stay at the castle for the remainder of our visit so we can help Alice and Jasper with the final preparations. This has been planned for months.

"Slight change of plans, love. I can't bear to let you go just yet, so we have one last night to ourselves before I lose you to Alice." He smiles his beautiful crooked smile, and I forget all about Alice's plans for me. All I want at this moment is my husband.

"Mmm, so what are our plans tonight?" I whisper seductively, my hand trailing down his chest until I reach the waist of his pants. His eyelids flutter closed as he enjoys my slight touch. I continue my teasing, raising his shirt slightly, running my fingers along the warm skin I find there.

His body shudders and I feel his hot breath on my ear as he whispers, "Let's just say you won't need any of the clothes you packed—no matter how small and kinky they are. Tonight I want you laid bare for me."

_Gah!_

He smirks as I remain speechless—my mind occupied by thoughts of what awaits me tonight.

I try to focus. "So really, where _are_ we staying?"

"I've booked us a hotel in the city centre, so if you want to take in the sights before dinner we can. Of course, if you think it's too cold, we can always just stay in. The choice is yours, love."

I slide away from Edward and back to my seat to get a better view of the sights as they go past. Edinburgh is truly a beautiful city, especially in winter. Edward asks the driver to take his time getting to the hotel so we can enjoy the city, and he happily obliges.

As we near the city centre, I squeal with delight. "Oh my god, it's snowing! I can't believe it! Look, Edward, it's snowing! It's really snowing!"

When Alice and I started planning this trip, one of my wishes was that I would get to see snow! Living in Florida, it's literally been years since I've seen real snow. I was just a kid and we were living outside Seattle.

Edward chuckles and slides along the seat to my side of the car, his chest pressed against my back. It might be freezing outside, but inside I'm starting to get very warm. "I love seeing you like this, Bella, so excited and happy," he murmurs seductively in my ear, his warm breath on my cheek. "I wish I made you feel like this all the time."

How he thinks I'm not ecstatic to be married to him is beyond me. Yes, after ten years we might not get to do everything we want. And we sometimes have trouble finding alone time, but I wouldn't change it. Edward always has been, and always will be the man who gives me butterflies, who causes my heart to flutter, and who makes my panties wet with one heated look.

Unable to find the words to explain how happy he makes me every day, I turn in my seat to kiss him.

The look in his eyes has my pussy tingling in anticipation. He looks positively feral as he slides closer to me. The nearer he gets, the more I back up, stopping only when my back meets the cold window.

My breathing becomes erratic as Edward's body moulds to mine. "Now where were we?" he growls.

Without time to answer, his lips are on mine, this time with an urgent intensity. I whimper as he takes my bottom lip between his, his hands slowly roaming my body. Even now when he touches me, it's like the first time all those years ago.

My hands find their favourite place—tugging at the hair at the base of his neck, and I relish the feeling of his body against mine.

"Wait—" Edward pushes away and I moan at the loss.

_Nooooo!_

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

Leaning forward, Edward presses a button on the door and the partition between the front and the back of the car begins to close. I hear the driver chuckle. Now we are completely alone.

My mind is filled with reasons why he doesn't want the driver to see.

Suddenly Edward grabs my legs, sliding me across the seat, so I'm lying on my back. Without hesitation, he's on top of me—chest to chest, his lips capturing mine once again.

"Edward…" I moan and thrust my hips to meet his. God I love this carefree, playful side of him. Without work, colleagues, family, or other responsibilities getting in the way, it's like we're back in the honeymoon phase—never keeping our hands off each other and having sex wherever and whenever we can. We were together once this morning before we left London, and already I find myself wet for him again.

Edward's lips travel my body—my lips, my neck, my collar bone, and I roll my head back giving him all the access he wants. He grasps my hip before moving up my body, stopping only when he feels the cup of my bra. He remains there—taunting me, teasing me, as his fingers slowly caress me.

I hook my left leg around his hip, pulling him so his body is flush against mine. We groan simultaneously, as his hardened cock presses against my hot centre in the most perfect way. I forget where I am—that just feet away, there's a sweet old man taking the long way, just so we can see the sights of the city. Right now though, all I care about is Edward's body on top of mine, and getting as close to him as possible. Desperate to create friction where it's most needed, we grind our hips together and I mewl at the sensation.

Suddenly the car bounces violently, nearly throwing both of us to the floor. We sit up and look out the window to see what's going on, just as the car jerks again. It appearsIt appears we're now in the city centre, driving down a one way street with speed bumps, hence the bouncing around. My eyes lock with Edward's and then roam down in his body. As I take in his dishevelled appearance, I burst out laughing. What a way to ruin the moment!

Edward chuckles. With a smile on his lips, he leans back stretching his legs in front of him, and closes his eyes. I take advantage of this time to look at him—really look at him. The years have been good to Edward. He's aged gracefully, with only slight flecks of grey showing through his bronze locks. There are small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, but they were earned from years of smiles and laughter. His body hasn't changed—his abs are still as defined as always. My eyes travel further south, and I smile when I see the bulge in his pants—clearly still affected my our little make-out session.

"It won't go down if you keep staring at it." I look to his face to see he hasn't even opened his eyes. He knows me so well.

Recognizing that our sexy time will have to wait, I turn back to the window to watch the sights as they pass. Edinburgh is a flurry of activity. The streets are filled with Christmas shoppers struggling against the icy wind and light snow. All down the streets, bars, restaurants, shops, and hotels, are decked out in beautiful holiday decorations. There's so much happening, I don't know where to look first.

Each street we travel down contrasts the next. Some are busy, lined with shops bursting with Christmas shoppers. Others are cobbled, flanked by historic attractions, old buildings, and numerous gardens. Everywhere I see things that are so different from home.

I turn to Edward. "Can we at least see some of the city this afternoon and then have dinner at the hotel?"

"You want to go shopping?" The scepticism is clear in his voice.

"Not necessarily, I just want to see the city. Walk the streets and experience Christmas this way. It's so different from home—it's like a different world."

"Of course we can, love—we can do anything you want."

After a few more minutes, the driver stops in front of our hotel, _The Balmoral_. At first glance, it doesn't look like a hotel. When I noticed it from a distance I thought it was a clock tower. As it turns out, it's one of the most well-known five-star hotels in the city. The car barely comes to a complete stop as the doorman opens the door for us.

"Welcome to _The Balmoral_, Madam and sir." He nods at each of us, while offering a hand to assist me out of the car. He ushers us into the warm hotel and follows with our luggage.

As Edward checks us in, my eyes roam the hotel. It's beautiful—a classic, elegant building and decorated accordingly. I giggle as I notice the doorman's outfit for the first time—it's all tartan! I make a promise to myself to have a photo taken with him before we leave. He offer's to assist us to our room, but we give him a tip and thank him for his service so far, making our way bags in hand.

When we get to our room, I gasp at the view. From our window, I can see all of the city centre and Edinburgh Castle in the distance—its breath taking!

Without even realising I've moved, I find myself at the window watching the city rush below us. I'm caught up in the hustle and bustle until I feel my husband's warm body behind me. He wraps his arm around my waist and settles his head on my shoulder.

"Do you like it? I thought you might prefer the nice view rather than a bigger suite."

"You were right, I love it. Thank you." I turn in his arms and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Can we go into the city now? I see some sort of fair over there." I point down the street where I can see a Ferris wheel and a group of small booths.

"Of course, let's go." Leaving the bags where they are, he takes my hand and we venture out into this new, fascinating city.

We return to the hotel much later than we thought we would, cold, wet, and hungry. We were mesmerised by the city. We found the area where I saw the Ferris wheel—it's a Christmas Market that opens every year and we spent the entire afternoon there. Walking through the market, we visited all the booths—buying Christmas presents and trying the mulled wine. Just as the city started to darken, as afternoon turned to evening, we ended our visit with a ride on the Ferris wheel. As beautiful as it was, it was terribly cold. So instead of enjoying the view from above, I missed it all because I was making-out with my husband like a horny teenager.

Since we're both cold, tired, and hungry, we decide against venturing out and to eat at the hotel instead. Quickly, I jump in the shower to remove the chill from my bones. After, I'm so relaxed I slip into the bathrobe set out for me instead of getting dressed. I'm hoping to entice Edward into just staying in and ordering room service.

Walking into the bedroom, I find Edward dressed in a bathrobe, looking over the room service menu. Great minds think alike.

After a quick skim of the menu, we make our choices. Just over an hour later, we're well fed and curled up watching TV in bed.

Neither of us is actually watching though, we're lying here, content in the quiet. The next few weeks are going to be busy, so it's nice to just enjoy the last of our free time together. As I lie here, I reflect on our vacation so far. Everything has been perfect, and it means the world to me that Edward went to such lengths to make it that way. Usually I'm against spending so much money on things, but every single detail—the first class flights, the top hotels, the amazing food, and of course the sightseeing, has been perfect and worth every penny. We've visited places and seen things I never thought I would. It's been perfection, and I know Edward spent a lot of time, as well as money, planning this for me—for us.

I roll, so I'm on my stomach but still leaning on his chest. "In case I haven't said this enough, thank you—for everything."

He smiles and wraps an arm around me. "You're welcome, love."

At this moment, he's never looked more beautiful and I can't help but lean up to kiss him.

Softly my lips meet his and I sigh, content at the feeling. His lips are so gentle against mine. It's familiar and yet exciting, and I can't imagine ever wanting anyone other than Edward.

As usual, our soft kisses turn heated and the fire in the pit of my stomach reminds me of our earlier activities in the limo. Edward's tongue traces my lips, asking for entrance. He groans when I refuse him. He tries again, and I smirk at his growl when I refuse him a second time.

Determined to be the one in control, he flips me so I'm no longer above him. Now on my back, Edward is hard and straining between my legs.

"Tease." he mutters before crashing his lips to mine. This time he's met with no hesitation and I open my mouth to his willingly. Our tongues meet and I whimper. Even after years together, this man's kiss is my true weakness.

Desperate to feel his body fully against mine, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me. As he concedes, I fold my legs round his hips, thrusting to create sweet friction where I need it most.

Edward grunts as his erection slides against my wet pussy. Without the usual barrier of pants and boxers, he's already close to being inside me.

As his body touches mine, I feel like I can't get enough. The need to touch him, taste him, _feel_ him is overwhelming. I let my hands roam his body as I memorize it once again.

"Off!" Edward mumbles against my lips. I groan in frustration as he stops kissing me. My disappointment is cut short, as his lips make their journey down my throat, to my collarbone, all the while slowly removing my bathrobe. His hands find the tie at my waist, freeing the knot and pulling it open to reveal my naked body.

The second my bare skin is revealed, his lips leave my collarbone and move down to my breasts. The cold air causes my nipples to pebble and he instinctively takes one between his lips, pulling it slightly. I gasp at his warm touch and arch my back seeking closeness.

"Mmmm, Edward…"

Lips suck and teeth nip at my hardened peak, as Edward continues his assault on my breasts, his fingers teasing the other. Flicking his tongue, my back automatically arches further, needing more.

While his hands continue their magic, his lips begin a journey of every inch of my skin, leaving a fiery trail behind. I cannot remain still, my body moving of its own accord as it seeks out pleasure. My hips thrust to meet his, craving him deep inside.

I feel Edward hard and wanting against me, yet he continues to tease, ignoring my obvious pleas for more. I guess this is payback.

Longing for more contact, his skin against mine, I slowly push Edward's robe from his shoulders. In order to rid himself of the robe, he kneels, straddling my legs, his cock standing tall and proud, begging for attention.

Before he has the chance to return to his teasing, I wrap my hand around his hardened cock. As my fingers close around him, he thrusts his hip forward slightly, closing his eyes at the sensation. I stroke him slowly, enjoying my view.

A small amount of pre-cum pools at his tip and I spread it over the head with my thumb, causing Edward to hiss in response. I stroke him faster, empowered by his breathy moans and grunts. More pre-cum pools at the tip as he gets closer to his orgasm and I'm desperate to taste him before he cums. Sitting up slightly, I encourage him to move forward so he's straddling my breasts, bringing his cock directly in front of my face.

As I prop myself up on my elbows, his eyes widen as he realises my intention. He remains still, so I grab his ass and coax him towards me. Inches from my lips, his cock twitches—it's swollen, darkened head glistening with moisture. I open my mouth, bringing Edward closer, licking the pre-cum before taking the length of his cock into my mouth. He hisses as the tip of his cock hits the back of my throat and I swallow around him.

Edward brings his hands to the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair, urging me forward at a speed he likes.

I look up at him through my lashes, meeting his deep green gaze, as he watches his cock move past my lips. His grip becomes tighter in my hair, his breathes quicken, as he tries to hold off his impending orgasm.

"Bella…I'm—" He tries to pull away but I lock my arms round his legs, keeping him close. He growls as I continue to suck and lick his cock, guiding him to his orgasm. "Ugh, Bella…Yesssssss…" After a few erratic thrusts, his cock twitches and he stills above me, as he cums down my throat. I keep my eyes on Edward, beautiful above me, head thrown back as he succumbs to his orgasm.

I continue to suck him, swallowing everything he offers, before his cock softens. As I release him, Edward falls to the bed next to me. He wraps me in his arms and pulls me close, chest to chest.

"Mmm, Bella," he mumbles, nestling into the crook of my neck. I roll my head back allowing more access. "That was amazing." He continues to pepper kisses down my neck, slowly rolling me onto my back.

Gently he nudges my legs open and settles there, his face level with my aching core. Edward looks up at me, before focusing on my now soaking pussy. My stomach flutters with anticipation as I wait for his sweet mouth on me.

Without warning, he pushes one finger inside, quickly followed by a second, and then a third. "Ugh, Bella…you're so wet."

"For…you…always…" I manage to stutter as his finger increase their speed.

"I…ugh…I can't wait to fuck you, sweet girl."

Before I have a chance to respond, Edward replaces his fingers with his tongue, causing my hips to leave the bed. The room is silent apart from our sounds, as Edward quickly works me into a frenzy. The tingling in my stomach increases and I know, as always, it won't take Edward long to make me cum.

My whole body begins to tremble, I grasp the bed sheets, and my thighs tighten around his head. Knowing I'm close he increases the intensity, causing my hips to instinctively arch towards him.

His mouth seeks my swollen clit and with one nip, sends my body crashing over the edge. "Fuck! Edward...ohhhh…"

Of their own accord, my eyes close and my whole body arches from the bed, a silent offering to my wonderful husband. My body shudders, as Edward's fingers continue to work through my intense orgasm, until my body falls back into the bed, languid and undoubtedly sated.

Once Edward is certain I'm satisfied, he crawls up my body, bringing his lips to mine. Wasting no time, he thrusts is tongue against mine, taking ownership of the kiss.

"Mmm, Bella. I will never get tired of watching you cum." he mumbles against my lips.

Nudging my legs open, he settles between them, his seeping cock lined up perfectly at my entrance. I whimper as he slides against my folds without entering me, coating his cock in my juices.

"Please." I wrap my legs around Edward, holding him to me so he'll stop the teasing. He hisses, as his the tip of his cock slides in and I thrust, taking him in all the way.

My breath catches as he fills me—Edward stills, letting me get used to the feeling. I gaze into his eyes, the look of adoration and love is clear there. Leaning in, he places a soft kiss on my lips, moving his hips slowly, testing me to see if I'm ready. I answer with my own thrust, causing a growl to fall from his lips.

Our movements start slowly, as we take our time enjoying each other's bodies. Eager to be close, I hook my arms around his, grabbing onto his shoulders and forcing my chest against his. We look into each other's eyes as our hips move together, working to bring each other pleasure.

His movements are long and hard, playing my body like a master. With knowing strokes, he hits the perfect spot over and over again, causing me to whimper and writhe beneath him. I can't have him close enough. My hands move down his back until I'm grabbing his ass. My fingers dig into his flesh, pulling him closer, causing him to go deeper.

He pants, hot against my ear, my name continuously falls from his lips—a mantra I can't help but respond to.

"Edward, Edward…ugh…"

Our bodies, so desperate to bring each other pleasure, become selfish as we spin toward our own orgasms. My body begins to tremble as Edward's thrusts become erratic, faster, harder.

"Ugh…baby…please, I'm close…" he murmurs. He sits up, leaning back on his legs, but never losing our connection. His hands move to my hips, pulling me towards him, arching my body slightly as he continues thrusting into me.

"Ed—Ed—ward..."

"C'mon baby, give it to me…"

"Oh…so close…" At my admission, Edward's fingers find my clit and with a few intense strokes, I'm falling apart, my body shuddering uncontrollably. As my walls tighten against his cock, he grunts and falls forward, once again covering my body with his.

"Oh…god..."

A few more thrusts and his body trembles before he empties inside me, my name continuing to fall from his lips.

We are a tangle of sweaty limbs and bed sheets as we regain our breath. After lying on top of me for a few moments, Edward rolls to the side, bringing me with him.

We lie there for hours—not speaking, just touching, kissing, and enjoying each other—until exhaustion takes over. It's not until we hear the sounds of the city below, waking for a new day, that we finally fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N **

**You like?**

**The Mayfair and The Balmoral are all real places, none of which I've ever had the pleasure to stay at, but they all look amazing! No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This won't be a multi chap story, there's a possibility of a Chapter 2 as I like the idea of them attending Alice's wedding. It all depends on how this chapter is received!**

**So a big Thanks to Masenjar for offering to pre-read this in Marika's absence! And as always a Huuuuuge Thanks to my awesome beta Pattinlethr, she is honestly amazing! She puts up with my crap, my writers block and my horrible grammar! *Hugs***

**The review button is below, you know what to do!**


End file.
